As cellular phones have become more commonplace and powerful, the desire for certain applications to provide location-based functionality on these phones has increased. In order to provide such location-based functionality, the position of the phone needs to be known. Various calculations can be performed on the phone to determine the location of the phone, but performing such calculations can involve significant processing power. This can result in increased power consumption and battery drain on the phone, creating a frustrating user experience.